Blue Jaguar
Blue Jaguar, better known as Jagger Moya, is one of the main characters of Iunae Lumen. He is the son of the late Prince Jaguar and late Summer Storm, the best friend of Hræfn Grimes. Biography Blue Jaguar, better known as Jagger Moya, is one of the main characters of Iunae Lumen. He was born in Bear Mountain, California, to the late Prince Jaguar and late Summer Storm, who he accidentally killed when he first became a Werecat. He was discovered wondering the forest by Buck Moya, who saw the blood on his hands. Mei Li 'and '''Buck Moya '''trained him to contain his powers and keep it a secret for his own safety. Powers & Abilities * '''Shapeshifting '- Jagger has the ability to shift from human to a jaguar and has the same abilities and traits as a jaguar. * 'Superhuman Strength '- Jagger possess superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 10 tons, enough force to deform a 1-inch thick steel bar with ease. His physical strength also extends, to a lesser degree, to his powerful leg muscles allowing him to perform a standing jump of 12 feet in height * 'Superhuman Speed '- Jagger can run and move at speeds superior to that of even the finest human athlete. His powerful leg muscles and superhumanly strong bone composition enable him to reach speeds up to 50 miles per hour over short distances. * 'Superhuman Durability '- Jagger's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. His body is able to withstand great impact forces and blunt trauma that would severely injure or a kill a normal human. * 'Superhuman Agility '- Jagger's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Jagger can perform complex gymnastic routines with little effort * 'Superhuman Dexterity '- Jagger can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with their hands. His manual and pedal dexterity are so great that he can write using both hand at once or tie knots in rope with his feet. Although he can still perform many of these same tasks in his current feline form, his dexterity isn't quite what it once was. * 'Superhuman Reflexes '- Jagger reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest athlete. * '''Healing Factor - ''If Jagger is injured, he is capable of regenerating damaged tissue faster than an ordinary human. He can heal injuries as severe as broken bones within a matter of days. He is unable to regenerate missing limbs, organs, or brain cells.'' * Superhuman Senses '''- ''Jagger's senses are about ten times as keen as an average human's, and about five times that of an average cat's. His eyesight extends into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. He has superhuman visual acuity. His vertically-slit pupils allow a greater range of vision above and below him, which allows him to more easily detect the movements of an opponent. Jagger's hearing is sufficiently acute as to detect a sound pressure level change from 4 decibels to 6dB at a range of 40 feet. With his highly developed sense of smell, he can selectively sort through various odours so as to follow a quarry's trail. He can detect subtle alterations in the composition of perspiration that reflect mood or emotions, and is highly sensitive to pheromones. '' Weaknesses * '''Gold * Electricity ''' * '''Silver * 'Wolfsbane '